Still Here
by 95Jezzica
Summary: It had been a long day for Cedric, but as he's about to go to bed Princess Amber surprises him with a visit and a question on her mind. (O.O) / "Is it true sorcerer live for a very long time?" - Cedric quirked an eyebrow at Princess Amber in surprise and sqrutinized her face in hope of an explanation. He found none, and eventually decided it was best to just answer her.


**(A/N:) A short and fluffy One-Shot where Princess Amber has a question on her mind and worries about the future.  
I imagine this takes place sometime after the end of the show. Please enjoy.**

It had been a long day for Cedric with working on spells, potions and then helping Sofia with her homework in magic, so after Sofia left his tower almost in the middle of the night Cedric looked forward to finally get a few hours of sleep. He was so close to get those sweet hours of sleep too, but alas, just as he had finished cleaning up and took the first step up the staircase towards his bedroom the door to his tower loudly slammed open and revealed a determined-looking Princess Amber with a notebook and a pen in her hand.

"**Cedric!**"

"Yes, Princess Amber," Cedric answered in a resigned sigh, and silently wondered if Sofia would mind terrible much if he turned her sister into a mute rabbit for a night or two, just to ensure he could have some peace and quiet.

Deciding against it Cedric stepped down from the stairs and then walked over to Princess Amber, who by now had already strode inside, and met her halfway to the door. Despite how Cedric really didn't want to deal with another royal request at this time of the day _(night?)_, he couldn't help but to admit he was a little curious about what Princess Amber could want him for this late.

"How can I help you, Princess Amber?"

"I just have a quick question. Is it true sorcerers usually live for a very long time?"

Cedric quirked an eyebrow at Princess Amber in surprise – he had not expected that question – and scrutinized her face in hope of any visible explanation.  
He found none, and eventually decided it was best to just answer her.

"Yes, it's true. As long as a sorcerer actively keep using magic they are usually expected to live many more years than an average person."

Princess Amber nodded in understanding and quickly began to write something down in the notebook she brought with her.

"Good."

"Good?" Cedric questioned, now much more confused than he would like to admit to his princess. "Princess Amber, may I ask why you needed this information?"

Cedric let the _"in the middle of the night"_\- part of his question be left unsaid, though that part was becoming increasingly less important to him for each passing second.

Princess Amber did look up from her notebook at his question, but instead of answering it or even meeting his gaze she only began to chew her lips, almost as if she was nervous about something.

"I… I just wanted to make sure you would still be here," Amber eventually admitted in a quiet mumble after a pause of silence.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Cedric told her with some confusion now leaking into his voice.

"No, it's not like that. I… It's just… I was about to fall asleep when I realized most adults I grew up with are either around dad's age or older. I hope the only reason dad will ever die is because of old age sometime far, far into the future - however that also means none of the adults I grew up with might still be here the day I become Queen," Amber quietly told Cedric.  
"Then I remembered I've read sorcerers usually have very long lives because of their magic. I wanted to check if it was true, to make sure at least you will still be here."

"I… What?"

Cedric could only stare at Princess Amber in shock while her words slowly began to sink in.

"Because you **_WILL_** still be here when I become Queen, right?"

Her voice held a stern edge to it, but her eyes almost looked pleading when they now looked up and stared into his own.  
It confused Cedric to no end – he had never expected Princess Amber would even still want him around once she became Queen.

"Of course I will still be here, Princess Amber. I'm not going anywhere when you become Queen, unless you want me to."

Could he really give her any other answer when she was looking at him with those eyes?  
With that expression, almost begging Cedric to promise he would still be here when she became the Queen of Enchancia?

As soon as Cedric had uttered his answer the thought _"I'm going soft"_ entered his head, and he almost snorted in amusement. He didn't mind the realization as much as he probably would have done a few years ago, though. Cedric then barely had the time to register Princess Amber's clear sigh of relief before she dived forward and hugged him tightly. A muffled _"Thank you"_ was muttered into his robe before Princess Amber then backed away with a now composed expression on her young face.

"Thank you for your help, Cedric. That was all. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Without any further warning Princess Amber then spun around and the calmly exited the door and left his tower as quickly as she had arrived, closing the door with a light '_click'_. It all had happened so quickly it took a while for Cedric to process everything, but once it registered in his head he couldn't help but to feel touched by Princess Amber's words.

Once he was sure no other surprises were coming Cedric _(finally)_ began to climb the stairs to his bedroom with a content hum – happy with the knowledge he had just learnt.

He would still be needed in the future. He would still be **_wanted_** here in the castle.

With those words in his mind Cedric soon fell fast asleep in his bed, a smile playing on his lips.

**\- - - | The End | - - -**


End file.
